It All Starts With a Pin to the Heart
by Wizard and Moose
Summary: When America keeps getting called fat, he starts a "diet". I suck volley balls at summaries but I promise you it won't be as bad as the summary! A little mention of France and England's yaoi relationship, and TRIGGER! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again, Morgana! So I've decided to do a Hetalia fic since no one responded to my other fic... Yeah no one reads my stuff but whatever! I would absolutely love it if you could review it would mean a ton! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I have a buttload of crap ta do cause it's almost the end of the school year, during the summer I can write a lot more!

TRIGGER! Don't like don't read! I also don't own Hetalia or the awesome smexyness that is the characters!

It All Starts With a Pin to the Heart

This was absolutely boring as fuck. Alfred sat there in his seat at the world meeting watching Francis argue with Arthur about how bad Arthur's cooking was. "It's really not bad, I don't know why people hate my cooking!" The Brit exclaimed "Ohnohnohn see I'm not the only one who thinks your cooking is shiz~" The Blonde through back. Arthur stood there arms crossed like a child, until he responded "Well, America likes my cooking," He bluntly remarked. Yao jumped in, "Well, America fatass who eat everything - aru"

Alfred flinched at the comment. 'I guess he's right, I do like my food and I guess I am a few pounds over sexy, but who cares! Haha...' He falsely thought to himself.

The other nations had been very rude to Alfred about his weight the last couple of months, but every time he just mentally brushed himself off and kept his hopes up. But recently he hadn't been to keep up with the comments, and each one had felt like a pin to the heart.

"Alright!" Ludwig yelled, "This meeting is over! We have accomplished nothing today! I hope you feel happy with yourself!" Everybody stopped what they were doing, and just started packing up their belongings so they could go back to their hotel rooms to crash after a long meeting.

Because the meeting had been held in America, Alfred packed up his things and started home. He walked outside as the brisk night air hit his face. As he walked, he thought about all the things people have said about his weight in the last couple of months. 'Maybe I should start a little diet just to cut down,' He thought 'I'll start tomorrow!'

Alfred shut the front door. He was about to stroll into his kitchen, when he stopped remembering his diet. Then he thought 'I've already eaten a lot today, I'll just skip dinner.' As on cue his stomach growled, demanding food.

Alfred ignored the noise just thinking about all the things the nations had said about him and briskly walked up stairs to take a shower and go to bed.

The next morning, Alfred woke up early so he could go to the gym before he had to go to the world meeting. It would be the last one for another three months because it was basically their summer break. He got his gym clothes on and started jogging to the gym. He wasn't used to all the exercise and had to take breaks frequently, but the nation's comments kept him going.

By the time Alfred had gotten home he was running late. So he took a quick shower, got dressed, did his hair, and packed up all his things in under 20 minutes and ran out the door.

The meeting was about to start in one minute, Alfred burst through the doors and made it there right on time, but he accidentally knocked over Arthur's bag, making a crashing sound. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, bursting in at the last second?!" Arthur exclaimed at Alfred. "S-sorry!" The reckless blonde said. "Sorry won't cut it! Do you know how much that vase cost me?! A bloody ton! Especially since I bought it from a shady man in an alley who claimed it was magic! Maybe if you weren't such a lazy, annoying fatass who's always late, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now!" He sat down and grunted, pissed as hell.

'He's right, if I wasn't so lazy and fat I wouldn't cause anyone trouble... As punishment for what I did to Arthur, I won't let myself eat anything at all today.' Alfred thought. 'My God, I really am just annoying, aren't I?' That really put him down, not only being told those things again, but being told those things by Arthur. His family. The one who once took care of him, was now fully annoyed by him.

So, for the rest of the meeting Alfred was absolutely silent, with nothing but his thoughts of negativity about himself.

And no one noticed. No one noticed Alfred click.

Alfred returned home, and went straight to the bathroom, to look for his safe haven. He dug through his drawers and cabinets looking for it, and then he found it.

Sitting there in the palm of his hand, sat three unused razors. He sat down, his back against the wall slightly trembling. Shimmering in the light of the bathroom, he brought the one of the light pieces of metal close to his wrist. 'They hate me, they don't care.' *Slash* Alfred hissed, as he was flooded with blissful pain. He did it again and again, quickly becoming addicted to the feeling.

A few minutes later of pure hate, his left forearm had 7 long shallow cuts trailing his arm. He got up, cleaned and bandaged his wounds, and put away his blades then went to bed. But the thing was, was that he laid there, just staring at his ceiling thinking the terrible things they had said.

So I hope that was all right, I'm still pretty new at this! And I would love some constructive criticism too, just nothing to harsh please! And before everyone asks, yes I have been through depression and anorexia, so I'm speaking through experience. This was just the first chapter, and I know it wasn't the best, I got constantly writer's blocked throughout the whole thing! But I do know where I'm going to go with the story, it's just how am I going to get there! Arggggg! So if you have any advice I would love it! And don't forget to review I love to hear from my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's me again! Sorry I got sooooo busy with the end of school and everythang but I'm here and back in action! Magic Morgana is here! Oh and btdubs this fic is mainly focused on the F.A.C.E. family, jus so u know! Alright les get on with dis! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews I honestly forgot to post this when I made it! Thank you so much for the feed back this is so exciting for me you have no idea, no one has ever reviewed so much on one of my stories even though I only have two... But whatever I am sorry if this is also very rushed I have a bad habit of doing that! Thank you so much MapleTreeway and catofawesomeness for checking this out, your stories Breathe Me by MapleTreeway and Words by catofawesomeness inspired me to write this, so if you're looking for two more amazing stories like this one but better, check them out! Also sorry if the grammar is shit I just graduated from 7th grade, so I'm not the best... Almost forgot! I got some ideas from MapleTreeway and catofawesomeness as well!

TRIGGER! Don't like don't read! I also don't own Hetalia or the awesome smexyness that is the characters!

Chapter 2

It had been 3 long months of rigorous exercise, and barely any food. Alfred had lost a staggering 61 pounds, going from 200 all the way down to 139. All of his clothes were baggy on him, but he still thought it wasn't enough.

He looked at himself in the mirror, "My God, why am I still so fat?" He asked himself. "Maybe I need to eat less and work out more." His ribs were showing along with his hips and collarbone.

Alfred put on his clothes for the world meeting, and left for the airport. This week, the world meetings would be held in France.

On the plane, Alfred thought about what he had done over break. He had went to Disney Land to try to get his mind off of his weight, but 'Walking around this place is exercise, I wonder how many calories I'm burning?' was constantly on his mind. While he walked through the streets of Disney Land, people looked at him. Parents covering their children's eyes, people who would purposely bump into him, and people who would point and laugh, all looked at him with the same emotion in their eyes. 'Am I really that fat, that people have to look at me like that?' He had asked himself.

Alfred walked into the meeting room, being one of the first people there, he had plenty of time to spare. He just sat there thinking of ways to lose more weight.

"Hey America! How was your break?" It was Francis, Alfred's "Papa". Alfred forced a smile, "Great, I went to Disney Land!"

"Really? That's exciting. And hey Alfie, have you lost weight?" That meant a lot to Alfred, someone had actually noticed that he had lost weight. "Actually I have."

"Wow that's great, how about to celebrate I make you some new clothes that will fit you better. Why don't you come over later so I can take your measurements."

"Oh that's alright you don't have to."

"But I insist!"

"Alright." Alfred just couldn't say no to his Papa.

And by the time they were done with their chit-chat, the meeting had started.

"Alright! Let us begin this meeting by saying vhales are dying all over the vorld!" Ludwig began.

Later that night Alfred arrived at Francis' house, a nervous wreck. He stood there at the door trying to think of something to say to get him out of Francis taking his measurements. He just couldn't stand those revolting numbers. He rung the doorbell, and the door flung open almost instantly. "Bonjour, Alfred! Come in!"

"Hi, thanks for inviting me."

"Oh, of course. Great occasions call for great celebrations! Oui, oui. Alright why don't we start taking measurements so I can sew and talk with you." Alfred was a train wreck, he didn't want his Papa to see how fat he was. "Could you pull up your shirt for me?" The Frenchman stated. Alfred pulled up his sweatshirt Tony had given him, and tried to compose himself.

Francis paused a moment before taking Alfred's measurements. 'Oh my God,' the shocked frenchman thought to himself, 'He's underweight! His ribs are showing! How could something like this have happened? Maybe I should serve some food to see if he'll eat since I'm here? No, for all I know he'd throw it back up! Oh goodness, what should I do?' The worried blonde took a step back after taking the measurements. "I'm all done! Wait here, I'll be right back with some fabrics!" He said in a cheerful voice, and left the room.

Alfred had noticed the pause, 'Great, now Papa thinks I'm fat now too. I'm just glad he hadn't made me roll up my sleeves though, wouldn't want him to know I'm a pathetic sissy too.' He thought to himself. Francis came back with a generous amount of fabrics, nearly falling on the way over to the living room.

"So, Alfie? Which of these fabrics is to your taste?" The fashionista asked.

"Hmmmmm..." He furrowed his brow in thought.

After Alfred had left, Francis went straight to the phone to call Arthur.

Riiiinnnggg, riiinnnggg, "Ello?"

"Arthur,"

"Oh Francis it's you, how are you?"

"Worried! Alfred was just over because he had said that he had lost weight, so I said I'd make him some new clothes that fit better, but when he lifted up his shirt so that I could take his measurements..." The Frenchman could barley keep himself together.

"What was wrong when he lifted up his shirt? Was it that he had gotten fatter?"

"No! That's not it, he was underweight! Arthur, you could see his ribs..." Francis broke into sobs just from the thought of their little colony having an eating disorder.

Arthur was astounded and sad that their little colony had gone to such lengths. Guilt immediately filled him, he had multiple times called Alfred fat. "W-what?" Arthur asked

"There's something wrong with Alfred, Arthur, and we need to help him. I think he has a serious eating disorder, and we need to help and support him through it."

"You're right Francis, I say we wait until the week is over and then go visit him over the weekend or however long it takes to make him feel better."

"Alright, agreed, but we need to have Mathew come too. He's closest with Alfred."

"Okay, I'll call him and tell him what's going on, good night, love."

"Good night, darling."

And after that Arthur called Mathew, and told him of their plan. Everyone went to bed with worried thoughts of their dear family member.

Man, I am not satisfied with this at all! *sigh* if you guys didn't like don't be afraid to tell me what I should add and things of the sort. I was thinking maybe one or two more chapters we'll see. And sorry if this is horrible I am still very new at this and get a TON of writers block. But wateves. I know where I'm going with this I just don't know how I'm going to get there. Magic Morgana OUT! Peace my lovelies.


	3. Author Note

Hello my lovelies! So I'm not much of a fan of these notes but, if you haven't noticed from username change, I'm now sharing this account with my friend (Moose)! I'm handing off this story to her because I just haven't had the drive for it and I didn't want the fans to be disappointed. But don't fret my dearies! She is a fucking amazing writer, better then me. She will turn this crap story into a masterpiece! Well I just wanted to inform all of you of the changes going on, so yeah! I probably won't be writing as much anymore because I (Wizard) am a busy person. I will totally try to write some one shots though! FrUK ones in particular! Ok so this should be the end of the note byyyyyyeee! =3


End file.
